


Rocket’s Luck

by Northern_Lady



Series: Beyond Infinity, After Endgame, Marvel's Never Cease [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fade to Black, Fluff, For Saint Patrick’s Day, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Leprechaun Romance, Leprechauns, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Rocket Raccoon-centric, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Rocket has a secret obsession with finding a Leprechaun but finding one is not what he expected.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/OC
Series: Beyond Infinity, After Endgame, Marvel's Never Cease [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081475
Kudos: 9





	Rocket’s Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing odd stories and this is one of them.
> 
> The Beyond Infinity Series began as a collection of Post Endgame stories that could plausibly be part of the same universe but weren't written with specifically that intention. I will be adding more stories to the series that belong in this AU of mine and will continue with some plot threads.

This was gonna be the big one. All the scheming and thieving was finally going to pay off. It had been difficult to pull this off but now Rocket actually had it, three wishes were his. 

“Do you actually think that thing is for real?” Quill asked from behind him where they stood in the cargo area of the ship. 

“It’s real,” Rocket said, his eyes nearly glazed over with excitement as he gazed at the chained up chest. “In here...is a real Leprechaun.” 

“What is a Leprechaun?” Drax asked. 

“Well, he is a little man with special powers and if you trap him, he has to give you three wishes,” Rocket explained. 

“I have heard stories of a tiny man who grants wishes. He was called a jinn. I do not think such tales can be trusted,” Drax continued. 

“Even if this creature you speak of does exist, that doesn’t mean the legend of three wishes is true,” Nebula supplied unhelpfully. 

“I told you, I met a man on Dragus who had been to Avalon and got two of his three wishes before the Leprechaun escaped,” Rocket argued. “Give me the cutters, I’m gonna open this thing and get my wishes. It will be like taking candy from a baby.” 

“Why would anyone give candy to a baby?” Drax asked. “They have no teeth.” 

“Maybe opening the box is not the best idea,” Thor pointed as they all heard movement inside. “We don’t know if whatever Sadat sold to you is a dangerous being or not.” 

“I’m not gonna open it all the way, only enough that it gets interested in getting out. That’s how I get my wishes,” Rocket explained. The chains around the chest rattled as he cut through the first one. More movement sounds came from inside the chest. 

“If I were trapped in a chest, I would not grant wishes to anyone. I would want only revenge on the person who had trapped me there,” Nebula said warily. 

“You guys just don’t get it, do you?” Rocket asked as he worked at the chains. “The Leprechaun grants wishes if I promise to let it out.” 

“And if you fail to fulfill your promise to let it out?” Thor asked. 

“Then all your luck runs out and your life becomes a living hell.” Rocket said, a little worried about the thought. 

“You cannot seriously believe any of this bullshit,” Quill said. “There isn’t any Leprechaun in there. It’s probably just some Garvarian Snorback or something he put in there to make a lot of noise.” 

Thor raised his ax. “Garvarian Snorback is a formidable foe.” 

Rocket threw down the cutters with a crash. “What is wrong with you people? I finally found the thing that I’ve been looking for my whole life and you do nothing but try to ruin it!” 

“Your whole life? You never even mentioned Leprechauns until a month ago when we heard that Sadat had one,” Peter reminded him. 

“Because I knew this is how you would all react. You’d turn my dreams into a joke.” 

A loud thud sounded from within the box followed by a voice. “Please let me out,” the voice was female and accented. “I beg of ye, please let me out.” 

“I told you!” Rocket said, grabbing up his cutters again. 

“Wait! Aren’t Leprechauns supposed to be male?” Peter cautioned. 

“They can’t be only male,” Rocket argued. “Or else they’d be extinct.” 

“Please let me out?” The voice in the box pled. 

“Let her out,” Nebula said, on edge. “It is not right to imprison anyone.” 

“Are you kidding me?” Rocket couldn’t believe this. “You could wish yourself a new arm. You’re telling me you don’t want one of these wishes?” 

“There are not enough wishes for all of us,” Thor pointed out. 

“I am groot.” 

“Thanks Groot. We all appreciate you giving up your share in the wishes but it was unnecessary. The leprechaun is mine!” Rocket shouted. 

“I can not grant ye any wishes,” the voice called out. “Let me out, I beg of ye!” 

Rocket fell silent a moment. “No, I’m not falling for your tricks Leprechaun. I know you can grant wishes. I’ll let you out as soon as you give me mine.” 

“It’s not a trick! Female Leprechauns are rare because we don’t have the power to grant wishes which means we don’t have the power to escape captivity. Everyone who knows about our people hunt us. Please let me out and I’ll give you whatever I can to compensate, I promise.” 

Rocket just stared at the box, overcome with disbelief and disappointment. 

“I think you should let her out,” Nebula spoke up. 

“What sort of compensation? What can you do?” Rocket asked, holding on to what little hope he could find. 

“Are you serious, Rocket?” Quill scolded. He reached over and took the cutters from Rocket. “You just bought a sentient being and now you want to keep her trapped until she agrees to some form of slavery?” Quill struggled to cut the chains but could not break through them. 

Thor stepped closer and took the cutters from Quill. Irritated, Peter handed over the tool. Thor smiled and placed the tool on the floor. He bent down and broke the chains with his bare hands. 

“Showoff,” Peter muttered. 

“I think everyone had best be on their guard in case this is some trick after all,” Thor said as he pulled the final lock from the chest. 

“And I think you all owe me three hundred credits,” Rocket said. 

Thor pushed aside the lid of the chest and the crew all waited on edge to see what would happen. A small woman with a poofy mop of red curly hair climbed timidly out of the chest. She was a few inches shorter than Rocket and though she did wear green, the clothing was not in good condition. Her green dress was torn in multiple places. One sleeve was torn off, there was a hole in the bodice which she tried to keep covered by crossing her arms but she failed to cover all the exposed skin, plus the fact of one large tear down the side seam at her thigh and there were splotches of blood on the fabric. She wore no shoes. Her hair was matted and tangled and there was a bruise on her face. In all, the lady leprechaun looked like a terrified mess. 

Rocket’s eyes widened at the sight of her. “Forget the credits. I don’t need them.” he turned to reach for his backpack nearby and pulled out a brown synthetic leather jacket in her size. “You need this more than I do,” Rocket passed her the jacket. 

The small woman took the jacket and put it on, wrapping it tight around herself. “Thank you,” she whispered, uncomfortable with all the eyes on her. 

“I am groot,” Groot’s tone was worried. 

“You are right Tree,” Thor agreed. “We should let her get cleaned up. There will be time for questions later.” 

Groot stepped forward and stooped down to reach for her hand. “I am groot.” 

“Of course. I am Briget,” And she allowed groot to lead her out of the cargo bay and to the shower room. 

Moments later Groot returned to them and they could hear the shower running. “I am groot.” 

“Yeah, she will need clothes,” Peter agreed. “You got anything else Rocket? She seems to be about your size.” 

“Well let me take a look,” he said, full of sarcasm. “I usually keep my stash of women’s clothes back here behind my box full of diamonds right next to my three million dollars.” 

“It was a valid question. You did have a jacket her size.” Peter pointed out. 

“It is not just the jacket,” Drax spoke up. “He also has three orange jumpsuits, two gray jumpsuits, two pairs of boots, four white T-shirts, two black T-shirts and four pairs of blue drawstring athletic pants.” 

“How do you know that?” Rocket asked. “I don’t even know that. I don’t inventory my clothes. It’s just creepy that you know that.” 

“Maybe you could just give her some drawstring pants and a black T-shirt,” Quill suggested. 

Rocket shook his head. “I guess I can do that this one time,” he mumbled. He went to his stuff and pulled out the clothing items then left them outside the door of the shower room. 

A short time later Briget joined them wearing the donated clothing. She looked cleaner but no less bruised or frightened. 

“So you are called Briget?” Thor began the introductions. “I am Thor. You met Groot. This is Nebula, Drax, Peter, and Rocket. Usually our crew has one more person but Mantis will rejoin us in a few days. Are you able to tell us how you came to be trapped in that chest?” 

“As I said, my people are hunted. I have been trapped many times.The last time was for nearly six weeks.” 

“You’ve been inside that box for six weeks?” Rocket asked. 

“I was in the brig on Sedat’s ship. He put me in the box for transport two days ago. That’s how I became bruised,” she told them, then glanced over at Rocket. “And it seems that I promised you some sort of compensation. What do you want from me in exchange for my freedom?” 

“Well…” Rocket began. 

“He will not be accepting any compensation,” Quill spoke up. “It wouldn’t be right given the circumstances.” 

“Hey, I was gonna say that,” Rocket said, insulted. He glanced at Bridget. “I was gonna say that.”

“Thank you,” Bridget said, both relieved and worried. 

“I don’t know where your home is but if we’re headed that way, we’d be happy to drop you off.” Quill offered. They all knew Quill well enough to know he would head in the direction of her home on purpose if he thought it would help her. 

“I haven’t got a home…” Bridget said. “My people come from Avalon. It’s a pocket dimension near earth but I have never been there. I wouldn’t know how to even find it.”

“Then where did you live before Sedat?” Drax asked. 

“In captivity. I was born in captivity, managed to escape a few times but always been recaptured after no more than a few months. I spent most of my life with three different captors.” 

“What would be the purpose in keeping you captive if you can not grant wishes?” Thor asked. 

“She is much too small for ordinary slave labor,” Drax pointed out. 

Briget looked down at her feet and failed to reply to the question. A few years slipped from her eyes. 

“She may not be able to grant wishes,” Nebula spoke up sadly, “But she can produce children who can grant wishes.” 

Briget was unable to meet their gaze.

“Is that true?” Rocket asked, full of concern. “That’s why they had you?” 

She nodded. “It was done surgically, but yes.” 

“God…” Peter muttered. “Look, as far as I’m concerned you can stay for a while. Maybe while we keep traveling we’ll find a safe place that you can call home.” 

They others nodded their agreement. They knew that this meant Briget was staying on a trial basis. They might invite her to stay longer once they got to know her but in the meantime this would give them time to either find a safe place for her to stay or determine if she was a good fit for the crew. 

“Thank you…” she breathed the words. 

“I am groot.” 

“Yeah, you show her the empty bunk Groot,” Peter said. 

They waited until Groot and Briget had gone to turn and glare at Rocket. 

“If I had known the chest you were buying from Sedat had a living being inside, I would have never let you do it,” Peter scolded. 

“The plan was to set her free,” Rocket argued. “I get my three wishes and then I set the Leprechaun free. I’m not interested in slavery. I’m not a monster.” 

“Did it not occur to you that her people were probably sought by treasure hunters all over the galaxy?” Nebula asked. 

“No. It did not. I was only thinking about the three wishes. I was only thinking about myself and all of you were being altruistic heroes as usual.” Rocket grabbed his bag and walked out of the room. 

***

In the week that followed, Briget found ways to contribute to the crew. She knew how to repair clothes and shoes, had a knack for cooking, and learned very quickly how to do simple ordinary maintenance on the ship. They stopped to pick up Mantis where she had stayed to do a couple of classes. She had felt that her education with Ego had been lacking and wanted a chance to learn some things that other adults knew. 

Mantis was introduced to Briget as she stood alongside the rest of the crew. 

Peter and Thor took Mantis aside after introductions had been made. “Well what do you think of her? Can she be trusted?” 

“She feels great fear,” Mantis told them. “That was all I could feel from her, fear.” 

They didn’t know that Rocket was standing outside the door listening. 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” Peter acknowledged. “She did spend her life as a captive or trying to escape captivity. Plus, she’s smaller than most of the life in this galaxy so…” 

“That is not why she feels fear. It is only part of it, I think.” Mantis explained. “The fear is also a fear of being sent away. She wishes to stay with us. I think she should stay with us.” 

“Well, I have no problem with that,” Peter said. 

“Nor I,” Thor agreed. “Nebula and Drax already expressed to me that she should stay. We know Groot will agree.” 

Rocket stepped around the corner making his presence known. “Let me tell her?” 

“How long have you been standing there?” Peter asked. 

“Long enough. Let me tell Briget she can stay. It’s the only way I can undo this mess. Please?” 

“Fine,” Quill agreed. “You tell her but be nice about it. I’m pretty sure she’s scared of you.” 

“She’s not scared of me. She’s just shy,” Rocket argued. 

“She doesn’t avoid Rocket out of fear,” Nebula joined them just then. “Or out of shyness.” 

“Then why?” Rocket asked, confused. 

“Because she cares for him?” Thor asked, unsure of what Nebula was implying. 

“No… she doesn’t…” Rocket looked to Mantis for an answer, “does she?” 

“I do not know. I only felt the fear.” Mantis told them. 

“Well, whatever it is, I don’t wanna know. I’m just gonna talk to her and make this right,” Rocket left them to go find Briget. 

Bridget was sitting on her bunk in the bunk room repairing someone’s shoes. Rocket entered the room and awkwardly smoothed back the fur on his head. 

“I came to tell you the news. The crew decided that if you want to stay on, you can stay.” Rocket began. 

Briget looked up from her shoe repair, overcome. “I can?” 

“Yeah. You can. If you want to.” 

She nodded, eyes filling with tears. “Yes. Yes I do.” 

“I um...I just talked to the others and to Mantis...and you know she can feel what other people are feeling,” Rocket continued.

“Yes. Nebula told me.” 

“The thing is, Mantis said you feel fear and I gotta say, I regret my part in causing your fear. I was only thinking about getting wishes and not at all about what that might mean for you or your people. It was a shitty thing to do. I’m sorry.” 

Briget climbed down from her bunk and she stood less than a foot away from him. “I do feel fear. Always. But not of you,” she reached out and put her hand on his arm. 

“Then of fear of what? Mantis thought you feared being sent away on your own again. If that wasn’t it...If there’s anything I can do about it…” Rocket didn’t know why he was being so nice to her. He knew he felt guilty for buying her like an object in the first place but it was more than that. 

“There might be, but I’m afraid to ask.” 

“Now that sounds complicated.” 

“It’s not. Not really,” she stammered. “I will tell you and if you think it is a terrible idea, I promise I will never mention it again and you can forget I ever said it.” 

“Alright...what’s this idea?” 

“I get cold at night. I was once locked in a chest freezer for seven months. We Leprechauns are hardy, we can survive most anything but being trapped and being cold truly terrifies me. Sometimes I get cold here too.” 

“That’s because Quill keeps turning down the environmental temperature controls to save fuel.” 

“It’s not just about the temperature,” Briget argued, almost urgently. “I just thought it might be warmer and less terrifying, if I could share a bunk?” 

“Maybe it would but I think it wouldn’t be very safe. Our crew mates are like three times your size and likely to crush you in your sleep…” Rocket trailed off as the truth dawned on him. “Oh.” 

“I’m sorry. It was a terrible idea. I shouldn’t have said anything. I won’t ever mention it again,” Briget turned away to flee him in her embarrassment. 

Rocket reached for her and caught her arm. “Briget wait. It’s not a terrible idea.” 

She turned to face him. “It’s not?” 

“No. The truth is though, I’ve never shared a bed with anyone before and I didn’t expect anything like that from you. We aren’t even the same species and you’re beautiful and I’m a freak. Why would you even want that?” 

Briget moved a step closer to him and placed her hand on the fur of his chest, combing her fingers through to feel the skin beneath. “You’re not a freak. And you look so warm. I would never have to fear the cold again.” 

“Well...maybe we could share a bunk but the others don’t need to know just yet.” He said, overcome with an unfamiliar emotion. 

Briget nodded her agreement. “They will remain unaware. I promise.” 

***

Rocket couldn’t stop worrying all day. He wasn’t quite sure he understood what Briget wanted from him. He’d never been in any sort of romantic relationship like the other humanoids on his crew because humanoids usually saw him as an animal and animals of course lacked his level of sentience. It had made for a lonely life thus far. Now, Briget the Leprechaun had asked to share his bed and he didn’t know what to make of that. Was it a trick? Revenge for the way he had purchased her? Did she think of him like a child might think of a stuffed toy? He supposed she probably didn’t since he was taller than she was, too large to be a toy. He simply didn’t know why she had asked this of him and he wished he had never agreed to it. 

Rocket stayed awake late. By the time he finally went to bed all the other members of his crew were already in their bunks. He passed by Briget’s bunk and saw a lump there. It took him a moment to realize that the lump was a pillow under the blanket. Briget wasn’t in her bunk which probably meant she was waiting for him him in his bunk. 

He walked the rest of the distance across the room to his bed and had never been so scared to face anything in all his life. If this was some joke, he wasn’t sure he could handle it. He reached his bunk, the last one at the end of the row and saw another lump beneath the blankets there but this one had a mop of red curly hair sticking out of the top. Using all his courage, Rocket pulled aside the blanket and climbed into bed. Briget woke from sleep at the movement and she sat up on one elbow for a moment and just looked at him. She wore a white flannel nightgown that the crew had picked up for her at the last stop. She looked like an angel somehow. Then she scurried a little closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head beneath his chin and burying herself in his fur. He felt her sigh with contentment and moments later she was sound asleep. 

That was it? That was all she had wanted from him? Rocket let out his own sigh of relief. This he could handle. This was even maybe a little bit nice. He was lying on his back and Briget was half on top of him, arms wrapped around him, and a leg draped over him as well. Her hair smelled like vanilla and she was softly snoring as she slept. He turned a little, adjusting so he could wrap both arms around her. This really wasn’t so bad at all. He could get used to this. He might even get so used to it that he would miss her if she weren’t there. 

***

Two weeks passed and the crew never noticed that Briget and Rocket were sharing a bunk. She continued to stuff a pillow under her blanket on her own bunk and neither of them said a word about their true sleeping arrangements. The crew did notice changes in Rocket and Briget. For the first time since they had known him, Rocket seemed almost happy. He lacked some of his usual bitterness and his sarcasm held more humor than its usual acerbic quality. Briget was less skittish and fearful than when she first arrived and they began to see a side of her that was more spunky and witty. 

It was late afternoon as the crew planned to make a landing on an inhabited moon where a wanted criminal was rumored to be hiding. The bounty on this criminal made the trip well worth it. 

“So when we get there, we’re gonna have to split up for a few days,” Peter told them. They had gathered around a holographic map of the moon. “There are really only two places he can be since this moon isn’t actually habitable. He’s got to either be in domed city here, or at the mine settlement in the south. We gotta suit up and Thor, Mantis, Rocket, Nebula will go to the mines, and me Drax, Briget, And Groot will go into the city.”

“Why can’t we all go into the city and if we don’t find him there then we all go South?” Rocket suggested, not liking these arrangements at all. 

“Because I’m the Captain and because we only have six days of food supply left. We need to save time and get the bounty sooner.” Peter explained. 

“Fine, then you take Mantis and we’ll take Briget. The city isn’t safe for her.” Rocket argued. 

“Why do you always have to argue with my plans Rocket?” Peter said, starting to get angry. 

“If you didn’t make stupid plans then I wouldn’t need to argue,” Rocket countered. 

“It’s not a stupid… do you guys think it’s a stupid plan?” Peter asked them all. 

“The plan is fine,” Thor was the first to speak up. 

“I agree,” Drax said. 

“I am Groot.” 

“The plan isn’t bad,” Nebula added. 

Mantis and Briget remained silent. 

“Well what do you two think?” Peter asked. “Briget, we’ve gone into cities before since you’ve been on board. You’re okay with the plan?” 

Briget said nothing. Her eyes widened and she looked truly worried, then she burst into tears. Without a word Mantis reached over and took Briget’s hand. Mantis shed a few of her own tears before she let go of the smaller woman’s hand. 

“Well?” Peter was still waiting for an explanation. 

“Don’t answer that, Mantis,” Rocket cut in. 

“Seriously Rocket? You’re that worried about being outvoted?” Quill said. 

Rocket opened his mouth to continue the argument but Mantis reached for his hand and took it. For reasons that he didn’t fully understand, Rocket allowed her to do it. She only held on for a moment before she let go and turned to Quill. 

“It is not being outvoted that he fears,” she said. 

“Don’t do this Mantis,” Rocket told her. 

“I will not say anything you don’t want me to say,” Mantis told him. “That would be an unethical use of my powers. If you both would give me your permission I think I can resolve this.” 

Rocket wasn’t giving permission for anything. He didn’t want them laughing at him. He didn’t want to spend a night without Briget and he didn’t want them laughing when they found out. 

He didn’t have to say anything though. Briget was still crying and to everyone’s shock she turned and hugged him. He didn’t hesitate to put his arms around her and hug her firmly. 

“Oh,” Quill said on seeing them. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Rocket said defensively. 

“Only that I had no idea you two were...close.” 

“Right, because the idea that anyone could care about a freakish raccoon never entered your mind.” 

“The problem isn’t your species, it’s your attitude,” Peter told him. “And for the past couple weeks it seemed like it was starting to improve. Now I know why. I just don’t know why we didn’t see it. This is a small ship…you two don’t exactly hang out together much...”

“No but they have been sharing a bunk,” Nebula spoke up. “A week ago it was my turn for laundry and I found one of her red hairs in his blanket.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Peter asked. “That’s like important gossip to share with the crew.” 

“I was not aware. Next time I’ll remember to share the gossip,” Nebula said. 

“No, next time don’t share the gossip,” Rocket was still hugging Briget. “Maybe I wanted to keep it to myself so that none of you would be able to laugh at me.” 

“Rabbit,” Thor said kindly, “No one is laughing.” 

“Why did you think we would laugh at you?” Drax asked with confusion. “There is nothing amusing about finding someone to care for you.” 

“There might be, when one of those people is a freak and the other is basically an angel,” Rocket explained. 

Briget dried her tears and gently pulled away from Rocket. She turned to face the crew. “I vote that we try a different plan.” 

“I would like to change my vote,” Thor said. 

The others began to nod their agreement. “Fine, Briget goes with Rocket,” Peter conceded. He waited until most of the crew had cleared out and he pulled Rocket aside to talk to him. “You know I wouldn’t have let anything happen to her if she had gone with my group?” 

“I know that Quill. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you. I just don’t trust myself without her. She makes me be better.” 

Peter nodded understanding. “So...there’s one thing I gotta know. You two are sharing a bed now, how do you...you know?” 

“That is none of your damn business,” Rocket said with a shake of his head. 

Peter turned on his music to play Chapel Of Love And the two of them joined the rest of the crew who were suiting up to head down to the moon. 

“Not that song!” Rocket called out. 

“I like that song,” Nebula said, surprising everyone with her opinion. 

The music filled the ship while they all prepared for their next adventure.


End file.
